My New School Life
by LazyHinaFriend18
Summary: Hinata is starting fresh new school life at Fairy Tail Academy, trying forget the past that haunts her back in Konoha. As Hinata grows confident, she meets new people.Hinata had a feeling that her new school life would be exciting, until she find out nearly all of her lesson are with a class called Sabertooth. How can Hinata cope with craziness in the Sabertooth lessons? OOC Hinata


_**This is my first crossover attempt so… DON'T HATE! If you don't like then it's not my problem. Anyways I thought Rouge x Hinata would be an awesome story to write but I'm not if people would enjoy it . But then I wouldn't really care. I hope enjoy my first attempt!**_

_**Summary: Hinata is starting a fresh school life at Fairy Tail Academy, trying to forget the past that haunts her back in Konoha. As Hinata grows more confident, she meets new people. Hinata had a feeling that her new school life would be exciting, until she find out nearly all of her lesson are with a class called Sabertooth. How can Hinata cope with craziness in the Sabertooth lesson? **_

Normal

_Thoughts_

"_Talking"_

_**Normal POV**_

The sunlight gleamed through the gaps of the curtains, the long indigo hair girl snap her eyes open. She turns her head to desk that was across the room.

'7:45 AM'

_Shoot! I'm going to be late _she curse _and on the first day of my new school...I hate Mondays!, _quickly leaping out bed, the indigo hair girl flung on her fresh school uniform. "This is what happens when I watch anime really late" she told herself while putting on her school shoes, but forgett in g to have breakfast. "Okay…first day of school Hinata and I've got ten minutes to get there" she whispered closing the door of her apartment. Hinata run down the stairs, despite the fact there was ele vator and she was on fourth floor still running, Hinata dash through the lobby and out into the streets of Magnolia.

_Five minutes and I'm three minutes away _Hinata's eyes glared at her violet watch . Hinata ran through the pedestrian crossing not caring that it was red man, and nearly getting hit by a car. _Just round that corner…and I'm 20 second s away!_ Hinata sprinted.

"Finally I made it!" Hinata grinned, but then turn into frown as the school bell rang "Well I better go and the headmaster's office" Hinata fixed up her untidy blue and white stripe tie, walked into the school building. _I guessed that wasn't hard to find the office _Hinata chuckled to herself; she lightly knocked on the head master's office.

"Come in!" a voice shouted inside the office door, Hinata timidly open the door and walked in. As Hinata close the door, she notice an elderly short bald man with white outer rims and thick moustache, sitting on top of his desk.

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"Yes headmaster"

"From Konoha"

"Yes"

"Used to go to Konoha High School am I right?"

"Yes" _I wonder why he keeps asking me all these questions_

"I'm just making sure I've got the right student" the headmaster said, as if he 's mind reading Hinata. "But anyways…we l come to Fairy Tail Academy!" he grinned "My name Makarov Dreyar, but students call me Master."

Hinata smiled "Thank you Master. I would like to have my schedule" Hinata requested The Master sighed deeply "Well… here is yours schedule, I have nothing to say but to enjoy the rest of your school life! And you are dismissed"

"Thank you Master" Hinata bowed, and then left the office.

_**Makarov's POV**_

I watch Hinata leave my office. As she closes the door, I sighed out loudly. _Poor child…she must have a hard time in Konoha_ I wondered while looking out of the window _I hope Hiashi and Konoha High had nothing to do with Hinata's disappearance._ As headmaster of this school it's my duty to my students safe and sound.

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Okay… I've got P.E." I muttered "I didn't even bring my kit, well I better go t o the gym" I started my hunt to find the gym. "Jeez this school is times the size of the Hyuuga Mansion!" I stomped my foot "Just great, I don't even know where I'm going…I'm so stupid" I facepalm myself. "But that doesn't matter! I'm not going to give up anyways" I started to speed up my pace a little, and then began to run. Suddenly I felt that I bumped into a muscular chest with 'oomph' as I drop my belongings. I gazed up at the stranger He had messy black shoulder hair that covers his right eye. Red eyes slit pupils that remind me of snake eyes.

"I am so sorry for bumping into you like that" I flushed scarlet as I pick up my bag "But could you show me where I could I find the P.E. gym" I smiled.

"Not interested"

I imagine the word 'rejected' hitting my head. "But could you at least give me the directions" I pleaded, but in return I get no answer from him as he walked away.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Not interested"

"Where are you going?"

No answer…

"Well thanks anyway!"

"I guess he's no help" I mumbled before I stuck my tongue at him, I sighed loudly I didn't even introduce myself, oh wells it didn't bother him. I then notice a blonde hair girl in her P.E. uniform . _Perfect now's my chance!_

"Excuse me"

"Y-y-yes" Hinata why are you stuttering, I should be confident!

"Are you the new student?" she asked.

"Yes…I am" I spoke softly, I hope she's friendly.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy! I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

"Thank you Lucy, I'm Hinata Hyuuga" I reply as I shook hands with Lucy "If you' r e doing P.E. right now, do you mind showing me to the gym" I stable my grey skirt. "Sure I can! I was sent to find you" Lucy grinned happily.

"Lead the way Lucy"

_**Normal POV**_

Hinata gasped as she enter the gymnasium , looking around she felt student's eyes staring at her. _Don't worry Hinata…everybody has that fearful feeling _Hinata close her eyes _as long I keep smiling…I'm going to be alright _ Hinata open her eyes, but then sweat drop she was surrounded students who were in the gym. _Why me? _Hinata question _someone better save me from these guys… otherwise I'll faint. _

"That's enough everyone! This not how you would welcome a new student" a girl shouted out a meter away from the crowd, they gasped then turned to face the girl "I'm sure sensei wouldn't mind me taking over the lesson" she smirked as watch the crowd groan, then back going to their objective.

The girl approach Hinata. She had brown eyes; her long scarlet hair that tidily put in a high ponytail looked soft and glossy strands of hair swayed gracefully when she walked. "My name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you" Erza smiled.

"Hinata Hyuuga. And thanks for helping m e back there" Hinata grinned "That's okay. It was unpredicted; usually some half the class wouldn't really care." Erza sighed "We have double P.E. in the here if you wasn't aware of that. I'm certain that you didn't bring kit" Erza guessed. Hinata nodded "Yeah, I woke up late I knew I didn't have time to get ready. But the main thing is that I'm here to start a new fresh school life! And have friends" Hinata felt proud as she spoke her words.

"What can I do to help?" Hinata asked gleefully.

_**Few minutes later**_

_You've to be kidding me? _Hinata double sweat drop "And I thought Erza would be confident enough to go in here" Hinata muttered to herself as she enter the gloomy room.

Apparently, Hinata is getting five extra volleyballs for the class, since they are too scared to go inside gymnasium eq u ipment room. Just because of some stupid ghost story. About the first headmistress of Fairy Tail Academy _Jeez and they don't have the guts to tell me about it._

"Here are the volleyballs" Hinata examin ed the label _it's so cold in here _Hinata shivered. Quickly grabbing the volley balls, Hinata walked up to the door . She paused. Hinata scanned room behind her; Hinata's eyes widen, she got attention at the flaring blue aura.

_G-g-g-g-GHOST!_ Hinata screamed to herself, Hinata ran out the room in anime style back to Erza . "I g-g-got t-t-t-the volleyballs Erza " Hinata exclaimed in an average voice. " Arigato Hinata" Erza's eyes were fixed o n the two boys arguing.

"Ha I win Natsu and that final" A dark blue spiky hair guy smirked, watching the spiky pink hair guy growled. "Damn you bastard cheater! I wanna a rematch" Pink haired guy yelled, "What did you say?" the other guy sneered. "Someone wants a fight! I'm all fired up!" the pink haired guy got his fists out and ready.

"Gray, Natsu!" Erza shouted "If you both want four hours of detention after school today, then I suggest for you to stop!" Hinata was surprised that both hug each with terror. _Is Erza really that scary? _Hinata wondered _she got scary aura which is freaking me out_.

_**Homeroom Hinata's POV**_

As I enter the classroom I felt gawking at me. "Hello I'm Hinata Hyuuga" I smile calmly "I hope enjoy the rest of my school life" I was seated at second to last row by the window. It's not that bad a t this school, it's definitely better than my last school. Great… now I'm bringing up bad memories, I sighed deeply. Forget about it that was the past you're in the present now.

"A-a-ano excuse me, Hinata"

I recognise voice; it was shy but sweet it belongs to a girl. I looked up at her. "Yes?" I answered softly "My name is Wendy Marvell and I hope you enjoy this school" Wendy is a small girl; she has brown eyes, with dark blue that reaches down to her waist.

"Thank you Wendy. I hope we both get along really well" I smile at are friendly moment, until a certain pink hair guy spoil it. "Hey Hinata My name is Natsu Dragneel " Natsu grinned "Nice to meet you Natsu, I believe heard a lot about you in Konoha" Hinata told him. "Wow! I never knew that I become that…" Before Natsu could finish his sentence Gray bumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure people wouldn't care" Gray muttered "My name is Gray Fullbuster" ignoring Natsu who was calling him names. Hinata blushed and cover eyes with her hands "Umm…Gray your…pants…" Hinata whisper, Gray thanked Hinata and pulled his pants back on.

Hinata giggled _I hope all of my classes are like this!_

**_ Moments_** later**__**

"See you later Hinata! And good luck in the classes with Sabertooth" Wendy walked away from Hinata. "W-w-Wendy why leave me alone in this hallway _I think my good luck is turning into bad luck _Hinata walked with her head down _who are these Sabertooth people? _

Hinata sighed as she found her classroom ; _I bet those people are mean and could be rebels _Hinata thought as gotten closer to door. _Who knows what could be going on inside… here goes nothing_ Hinata open the door and burst into the room.

"Hello my name is Hinata…"

**SPLASH! **

_**End of chapter 1**_

_**LHF18: That's it…for now, what do you think about the first chapter. First reviewer plus follower gets a special offer . I hope people are having a good Easter Holiday and fooling people on April fool's day. See you reviewers on the next chapter! Sayonara!**_


End file.
